


Pelakor (Pelaku Korupsi)

by Mina_mi4847



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018), Dilanku 1990
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RanDilan - Freeform, Rangga x Dilan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Dulu ia seorang pejuang.Karena aku adalah binatang jalang.Kini ia hanyalah seonggok tikus berdasi putih.





	Pelakor (Pelaku Korupsi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Untuk teman-teman (Saya sayang kalian)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Untuk+teman-teman+%28Saya+sayang+kalian%29).



> Dari semua sumpah serapah, mungkin saya memang brengsek.

.

.

.

Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq

Ada apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo

Pelakor (Pelaku Korupsi) © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Crossover, AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, Death!Dilan

Pair : RanDilan (Rangga x Dilan)

Genre : Angst and Tragedy

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

 

Rangga Sastrowardoyo.

 

Salah seorang perwakilan rakyat yang sekarang tengah tersandung kasus korupsi. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga jika hal ini akan menimpanya. Karena semua tuduhan itu memang benar adanya.

 

Jadi apakah dia tengah berada dalam liang penyesalan? Iya, jika ia mengenang masa lalu.

 

Teringat ia, ketika kala ini berada di ruang kerja. Dengan tangan bersantai di atas pergelangan kursi yang empuk. Sendu matanya mengenang, berputar kembali ingatan akan sosok pemuda yang dulu berjuang bersamanya. Dulu. Ketika ia masih begitu muda. Dan begitu Nasionalis. Tidak ragu mengemukakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Menentang penjahat-penjahat yang bersembunyi di balik nama para wakil rakyat.

 

Bahkan rela menghadang hantaman serta pukulan dari aparat-aparat pengecut yang saat itu berdiam di bawah naungan para wakil-wakil palsu tersebut.

 

Merelakan jika tubuhnya harus berlubang terkena timah-timah panas. Perih rasanya, juga meringis ketika luka-luka yang sama didapatkan oleh sosok tercintanya. Bekas itu ada, masih, namun sudah hilang rasa panas dan perihnya. Beriringan dengan waktu yang membimbingnya, menjadi bagian dari para wakil-wakil palsu tersebut.

 

Rangga, Kak Rangga, begitu sosok tercinta menyebutnya. Kini pria berumur tiga puluhan itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan salah satu tangan menutup matanya. Mencoba menahan air mata ketika ingatan kembali menampilkan potongan-potongan masa lalu.

 

Dan potongan itu berhenti, menampilkan sosok tubuh seorang tersayang yang terkulai lemah dalam peluknya. Pelukan dirinya di saat muda dulu. Jelas menyuguhkan satu timah panas yang bersarang di dadanya, yang di kemudian hari membebaskan para oknum dengan dalih 'peluru nyasar.' menghasilkan dendam yang Rangga tanam selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan belasan tahun setelahnya. Tidak dipikir lagi saat itu ketika sang tersayangnya memberi sebuah pesan. Matanya penuh akan kebencian, memandang benci pada seorang oknum yang kala itu terbebas dari jerat pengadilan. Dan ia pun memutuskaan untuk membalas. Kini dari dalam, jika dulu ia berjuang dari luar untuk mengubah sistem, beberapa tahun kemudian Rangga memutuskan untuk merubah sistem dari dalam.

 

Tapi Rangga salah. Ia salah dalam langkah. Lupa akan perjuangan sang Ayahanda. Ia lupa akan kematian orang tersayangnya. Ia lalai. Ia gagal ketika lembar-lembar itu memaksanya untuk menerima. Ia gagal.

 

Dan kini, di dalam ruang kerja yang sunyi, dengan sebuah surat penahanan terbuka,ditaruh begitu saja di atas meja. Kemudian ingatannya kembali bergulir, kali ini mengaungka sebuah pesan terakhir yang kini terus berputar dalam kepala.

 

_'Jangan benci. Jangan khianat. Mereka percaya kamu. Aku juga.'_

 

Lalu Rangga mulai membayang, berimajinasi. Menggambar sosok tersayangnya, berdiri di depannya dengan penampilan seperti saat terakhir mereka bersama. Seperti saat-saat sebelum pergi ke demonstrasi terakhir mereka. Sosok itu lebih kecil dari dia. Berbalut kemeja santai dengan jaket denim khas kesayangannya. Dan dia tersenyum.

 

_‘Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah. Aku senang. Senang karena kamu kembali.’_

 

Rangga ingin tidak percaya, tapi untaian kata yang ada di kepalanya memaksa agar imajimasi itu menjadi nyata.

 

_‘Enggak apa-apa kamu menyesal. Aku senang. Kamu harus tanggu jawab. Tebus kesalahan kamu.’_

“Tapi mereka tidak akan percaya saya lagi.”

 

_‘Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih akan terus percaya kamu. Karena kamu sudah kembali. Jadi Ranggaku yang dulu.’_

 

Apakah dirinya menyesal?

 

Iya. Rangga menyesal, terpuruk ketika beberapa kali kata maaf mengalun di bawah napasnya.

 

"Maaf, maafkan saya."

 

Menyesal karena telah mengkhianati seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Tapi Rangga tidak pernah menyesal untuk dapat sebuah pembelajaran.

 

_‘Kamu kembali. Aku senang. Dan terima kasih.’_

Imajinasi itu berkembang jadi nyata. Jelas Rangga bisa melihat, juga merasa. Ketika sepasang tangan yang lebih kecil merengkuh, menangkup kedua tangannya yang gemetar, saling berkait dan ia letakkan di depan dahi layaknya seseorang yang tengah meminta pengampunan. Kedua tangan itu menghentikannya, memberi rasa hangat, juga ketika lengan sosok itu bergerak untuk melingkupnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Bahkan kini Rangga bisa mencium aroma khas sabun yang sang tersayangnya sering pakai.

 

_‘Terima kasih untuk kembali. Dan terima kasih, untuk tetap hidup. Aku sayang kamu. Aku cinta kamu.’_

Terlepas dari imajinasi atau bukan, Rangga gagal menahan air matanya.

 

“Saya cinta kamu, Dilan.”

.

.

.

**[FIN]**


End file.
